


Five nights at freddys: the smut files

by levihechiou88



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, XD, Yaoi, Yuri, hetro, i ship like a hand full of these ships, not sorry, seme! goldie, seme! springtrap, some of these ships are weird, sorry - Freeform, these were request, uke! goldie, uke!springtrap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XD idk,  just a whole bunch of requested porn i got on my deviantart and i decided to write it, because i have no life (: </p><p>and i love the babies that requested this chiz! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> waning, this chapter is non-con..sorry guys...but don't worry not all of theses chapters are non-con all the way through, just one more and that's the puppet/goldie one. 
> 
> the rest are cute and consensual <3

**Chapter 1: Daddy issues. (Nightmare x Freddy)**

"hey! let go! dad-"

"what is your problem with me freddy?" the elder groans. he pushes the younger bear against a wall, pinning him there. Freddy squirmed under the hold of the dark haired male, averting his eyes.

"answer me."

"i don't know what your talking about. let me go." he growled. the younger brunette tried to move again, but to no avail. nightmare tightened his grip.

"why do you always glare at me, what is your problem!"

"your my problem! you don't deserve fredbear! yet he welcomed you back with open arms! he gives nothing but love to you yet you treat him like shit, he doesn't deserve that and you don't deserve him." freddy growled, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

nightmare studied his middle child, he certainly liked him before him and fredbear broke up the first time, he treated nightmare like his actual father and clung to him. then fredbear and him fell out and it seems freddy sided with his mother. even when fredbear forgave him for all the shit he's done it seems that freddy didn't.

hm. it seems he has some daddy issues.

"freddy, is that the issue you have with me, me leaving fredbear?"

"and me, and goldie, and toy freddy. you left all of us. fredbear was a mess after you left and guess who had to help him! your an asshole."

 

"it seems your brothers don't think the same." nightmare purred, leaning clsoe to the smaller bear. freddy shuddered at the slight tone of seduction in his voice, he tried to inch away but nightmare's hold was tight, and becoming tighter and painful.

"dad...let go please.."

"no. you have some daddy issues we need to work out. right now." nightmare growled, pushing the brunette on the bed forcefully. freddy bounced slightly against the springs and crawled backwards away from nightmare.

"w-what are you talking about-" nightmare cut him off by placing a hard, forceful kiss on his lips, freddy cringed and tried to push the elder off, and squimed. the dark haired male wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close, making his sit still.

the kiss became harder and ravonious. freddy groaned in pain as nighmare sunk his teeth in his soft lips, drawing a bit of blood while doing so, causing freddy to gasp. nightmare darted his tounge in the moment his lips parted, his tounge licked and probbed at anything and everything in the smallers mouth, freddy tried to stifle any moans clawing up his throat.

he didn't want to enjoy this, not at all.

nightmare parted and freddy panted,wiping his lips.

"what the hell!" freddy barked, squiming.

"what did i say, we are going to solve some daddy issues~" he purred, fiddling with his belt buckle. freddy's eyes stretched wide, his heart picked up pace and he inched back against the bed, trying to escape the lust filled gaze of his father.

nightmare pulled him back keeping a firm hold on the brunette's hair, forcing his hardened member in the males mouth. freddy groaned and squirmed more trying to pull away.

a muffled moan sounded around nightmare's cock.

"don't you even think about biting." nightmare growls, making freddy bob his head. freddy whimpered and tried to pull back but nightmare kept him bobbing at a steady pace. "if i were you i'd suck, i'm not afraid to go in dry kiddo."

freddy gasped and decided to cooperate, maybe if he blew him he'd get bored and leave? hell as if. nightmare is persistant and very determined. "bored" and "give up" arne't words in his vocabulary. the brunette could feel the tears pricking his eyes the further nightmare went, hitting the back of his throat. he might have a control on his gag reflex but the thrusts into his mouth made him gag repeatedly.

once nightmare pulled out freddy istantly went into a coughing fit, trying to get his throat use to breathing the air, freddy wiped his lips once more and panted.

"are you done. you face fucked me can you leave me alone now." the brunette growled moving his hand away from his lips. he moved his balled up fist to the corners of his eyes and swiped away any stray tears left there.

"of course i'm not. flip over."

"what." freddy growled, narrowing his eyes at the older.

"i didn't fucking stutter brat, hands and knees. besides the longer you take the drier my cock gets." he said with a growl, and a slight smirk toward the end.

"so you think raping me will resolve my issues with you. i'm not letting you penetrate me." freddy growled back.

"oh please, i didn't even think you knew what rape was~ you sucked so much dick and rode twice as much, is it because i never pay attention to you? is that why your such a slut little one?" nightmare cooed, freddy fell silent, his bangs shadowing over his eyes, "is it because your not my favorite? so you try to get my attention by having a different guy in your bed every night?"

"shut up." freddy snapped, "i'm not trying to get your attention! i don't want any of your attention!"

nightmare inched closer, gripping the back of freddy's neck and pulled him into another rough kiss, while doing so he thrusted inside of the smaller, not stopping until he was seated fully inside, freddy threw his head back and screamed in pain, his fingers clawing at the black button up shirt nightmare wore, freddy's whole body quaked, his fingers twitched and his eyes stung with tears.

he felt as if he was being split in half. The feeling of his walls ripping apart to fit his size, felt awful.

"i..it...hurts..." freddy said just below a pained whisper, his breath hitching slightly. the ripping sensation continued when nightmare began to thrust mercilessly and roughly. tears were streaming down freddys face with every thrust.

he could feel the blood trickling down his thighs, the only thing to lessen the painful friction.

"s-stop! please, stop moving!" freddy panted, throwing his head back, "it hurts!"

"hm. your not like goldie, your not a masochist are you?~" nightmare purrs. freddy shook his head frantically, hoping he would stop, but yet again knowing nightmare that would just turn him on more, the pain he inflicts on others, he tends to get a thrill at making fredbear cry, even if he didn't really mean to do it he still finds a deep dark pleasure in it.

his thrusts slowly stopped and he pulled out, freddy nearly let out a breathe of relief until nightmare fliped him over on his hands and knees and thrusted back into him, picking up his hard and fast pace.

freddy gripped the sheets and the tears continued to stream down his face, his arms giving out from under him. his ass began to ache from the abuse, the pain was unbearable, his fingers began to hurt from gripping the sheets so tightly, his throat felt raw from the screams of pain that spilled out of his mouth like a water fall, his body ached like the first time he's ever had sex and the pain lasted for weeks, he's pretty sure this pain would last twice as long, emotionally and physically.

nightmare barely tipped his prostate which ripped a small moan from the back of freddy's throat between all of the screams. nightmare couldn't help the smirk crossing his lips. the sight was such a pleasure. the blood dripping down his legs was just cherry on top of the perfect sunday, his screams were the lovely chocolate syrup that coated it.

damn he was hot like this, not that his mind had ever seen freddy this way, never dreamed of it but it was so nice to see his submissive side, hear him beg and cry. it just went straight to his groin and he promised he lessen the abusive tendencies toward fredbear.

nightmare bent over freddy's shaking form, biting and nipping at his porcilen skin, making red, black and blue roses bloom marked heavily with the indents of his teeth. freddy shucked in a sharp breathe everytime his teeth pierced the flesh.

"nightmare..." freddy groaned.

nightmare hummed, "the more you tell me to stop the faster i go kid, i thought you would've learned by now." he says with a chuckle, pressing his finger against his delicate waist, leaving behind dark spots.

"why...." freddy sniffed, his body going numb, the more nightmare entered and exited him, his legs continued to shake and his breath continued to enter ad exit his lungs in a gagged way, the tears kept flowing dow his red face, his lips swollen and bruised along with his neck, chest, and back. his blue eyes dart back at the older male who had a deep lust obvious in his eyes.

"because, this right here," nightmare purred, as he angled himself to hit a certain untouched spot inside and snapped his hips, causing a scream of pain to come from the brunette under him, "this is like music to my ears and art to my eyes." he purred once more, picking up his devilish pace.

he could feel that familar tightening feeling in the lower pit of his stomach, he thrusted a few more hard times in freddy's sore hole before cumming hard inside, a purr rolling off his lips he let go of freddy's bruised hips,pulling out of him completely.

the moment he pulled out freddy collapsed, his body shaking and twitching every now and again, nightmare gave a small smirk.

"you look so beautiful right now." nightmare purred, slipping his pants back on." he was answered with small sobs, freddy sniffed and glared up at nightmare the best he could manage,

"y-your an asshole...." freddy sobbed.

nightmare chuckled, "i've been called worse." his smirk spread from ear to ear as he walked toward the door, "by the way. _son_ , your mother said hi." he says smugly and stepping outside closing the door behind him, leaving freddy to sob quietly in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I missed you (Springtrap x Foxy)**

a irritated sigh escaped the red headed pirate fox, his heels clicked loudly against the eery quiet pizzaria, which was quite strange at this hour, usually freddy was up on stage trying to coax Bon Bon into spending the night with him and bonnie most likely would be sneaking off to fuck goldie. (foxy has no idea why goldie won't tell him they are a thing now.) and chica is usually making a racket in the kitchen. the sound was dead, and echoing. it was really unpleasent adding the the red head's unpleasent mood. He paced a few times across the black and red tiled floor that laid in the hall way, even mike isn't here?

where is everyone?

foxy sighed and headed toward his cove, everyone just loves leaving him, don't they? first it was springtrap, his boyfriend, he left a little while ago and didn't tell him where he was going or why. now everyone else has up and left him too, he at least thought goldie would be with him, he'd never leave him behind.

atleast that's what he told him. guess it was a lie.

foxy kind of hoped he'd come back, they've been dating for a few good months before he decided to go off the grid, since then it's been a few months and goldie happily volunteered to go back to his temperary teddy bear until his bunny returned, after later months passed foxy began to give up that he'd ever come back and that worried him to no end, it was hard to sleep on that thought. goldie tried to calm him down but to no avail.

another sigh pushed past his lips and he turned the corner, his cove in plain sight.

"geez, you look so down Ginger."

the red heads ears perked at the sudden voice and nickname, he had a lot of nicknames, Red, Mr.87, Mama foxy, or just fox, all given to him by certain people in particular, but only one person calls him ginger. and that someone was,

"Springtrap?" foxy asked, hope heavy in his voice, he turned his eyes glimmered slightly to see his bunny with his arms open for him and his usual warm smile.

foxy smiled and hurried over, hugging tightly, "springy, i missed you so much!"

"i can tell." the dirty blonde chuckled, stroking foxy's fluffy red ears, " i missed you too."

foxy smiled one last time before, letting him go and pushing him down on ne of the chairs. his eyes a deep shade of yellow and his lips pulled ito a scowl, "where the hell did you go! you asshole! you've been gone for months!"

springtrap gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck looking away, "well, you see i uh, i needed a vacation from being locked in fazbears fright with vincent so i left, i didn't want you to worry so i just left."

"you idiot! not telling me where you were and why you left caused me to worry!" foxy growled, his eyes blazzing with anger as he glared down at the rabbit. the rabbit shuddered under his lovers gaze.

"yes, i realized that after i left...i acutally planned to come back three months ago..but i got lost...in canada.." he says as a small trickle of sweat slides down his temple as he averts his gaze.

"canada."

"yeah..."

"canada?"

the blonde flinched slightly at the edge in his voice and nodded his head, springtrap hates to admit it, but he is absoulubtley terrified of foxy, most people are. he might come off as cute and cuddly with those hipnotizing ears and such but he has a bad cause of bipolar disorder, and when he's angry,he.is.terrifying.

"how, in the fuckery. DID YOU END UP IN CANADA!?"

springtrap flinched again and sighed, "listening to the idiot in my head, i took a wrong turn and got lost in canada." the blonde sighed once more, keeping his gaze away. the sound of a small sniff made him look over at his beloved pirate fox. his head was down and his shoulders shook slightly.

"foxy..?"

foxy looked up with his eyes filled with tears, it made the bunnies heart shatter to see him this way, it was like a stab to the heart to see him cry, and he absouletly hated it when it was his fault (vincent's fault) .

"i-i thought...i thought you weren't coming back..." he sniffed, he used his metallic hand to wipe away the extra tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, his shoulders jumping in a rythmic pattern every now and again, "i thought you left me for good, i.."

"i'd never do that to you, foxy. i promised you i'd always be here right? and when have i ever broken a promise to you?" springy asked, taking his hook and pulling him to sit on his lap, he entertwined his fingers with his and swipped his free hand under the stray tears and placed soft kisses on his cheeks and neck.

"n-never.." foxy says quietly, "i'm sorry i just really missed you.."

springtrap smiled and nuzzled him happily, "who slept with you while i was gone?"

"the only person who wouldn't try to rape me."

"goldie then?"

foxy nodded and leaned against him, taking in his familar scent he missed so much. the faint smell of pine and metal, foxy purred softly which caused springtrap to chuckle.

"your just like a house cat or something."

"shut up." foxy muttered and kissed the taller males forhead. springtrap grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and pulled him close.

foxy couldn't help the blush creeping up his face the further springtrap's hand drifted down, "you know ginger~"

"huh?" foxy gasped quietly when springtraps hand found it's destination, giving him a rough squeeze.

"i've been gone for so long, and i haven't heard you moan my name in over five months, i really missed that~"

foxy blushed heavily when springtrap bit down on his neck and licking it over causing a small mark to swell, foxy shuddered his breathe hitching slightly.

"wait springy...what if somoeone.."

"walks in? i doubt it, they all knew i was coming back to night, so i sent them all out until midnight, that gives me about three hours to play with you~"

foxy blushed more, his face slowly matching his hair, "at least take it to the cove..."

"nope." the blonde sounded, popping the 'p' "i'm horny now, and now i have a reason for you to ride me~" he says leaving more kisses and marks on the pirates neck.

foxy blushed even more, this is going to be a long three hours.

the room slowly filled with heaty moans and jagged breathes. their tounges exchanging in a sloppy heated kiss. foxy's face grew in temprature when the trickle of saliva slid down his chin.

the kisses started off sweet, and tender. the way springtrap always was toward foxy, which he absoulutely enjoyed. most people automatically assumed he was an evil, cold rabbit just because vincent is habitant in his body. they're wrong, he's as fluffy as cotton and sweet as candy, which drew foxy toward the bunny. he certainly was an alluring character.

"mhm~ babe," springtrap spoke against the red head's kiss swollen lips. foxy brushed his lips against springtrap's before responding.

"hnh..?"

"mind doing a little show for me?" he purrs, moving his hand to the lower arch of his back, licking a small stripe on his neck. foxy gripped the taller's shoulders and blushes heavily.

"a-as in..?"

"you know what i mean. come on, do it, for me?~" he purred once more. foxy pondered the thought for a second before getting off of his lap, moving his hands down his slener frame and pulling off the undone belt around his waist. the blonde crossed one leg over the other throwing his arm around the back of the chair, a small smirk on his lips.

foxy averted his gaze away, hooking his thumb in his pants, inching them down, "springy...do i really have to do this...?"

springtrap answered with a simple nod of his head. foxy sighed and continued, letting his pants fall and rest around his ankles. he slipped off his jacket and let it join the small growing pile, he began with the top button on his shirt, and working his way down.

"ah~, slowly~." springtrap smiled.

foxy glanced up at the blonde rabbit, a heavy blush lining his cheeks finely, he let a siggh past his lips and did as the elder requested, slowly unbottoning the crips white shirt, his procelin creamy skin slowly emerge.

springtrap licked his lips and motioned the small male over, "come here.~"

foxy walked over, springtrap gripped the males waist and pulled him forward, making foxy straddle his lap, licking a stripe up his exposed chest, making a shuddery moan escape the red haired boy's lips.

hooking his finger inside the boy's boxers he yanked them off in one swift motion.

"that's better. you are so beautiful." springtrap smiled, admiring his boyfriend. his small petite form hugged by his crisp white shirt, his hair slightly undone falling toward the upper part of his back. springtrap glided his fingertips up his slender stomach placing small kisses against his soft skin.

"n-no fair.." foxy breathed out, knotting his fingers through springtraps hair, "your're still..clothed yet i'm completely bare..."

springtrap glanced up at him, a smirk brushing his lips. "fine. what ever you want ginger." the rabbit purred, unbottoning his shirt and slipping his pants down. "better?"

foxy moved his hand toward the other male's boxers, "these too..."

springtrap smirked again, "you have to earn that." foxy huffed, jerking his knotted finger back, pulling his blonde hair slightly. springtrap winced as his hair fell out of it's holder making it fall down his back.

"shit, i hate it when you do that." springtrap sighed, trying to ignore the tickling sensation of his hair brushing aross his back.

"but i like your hair, it's so long and soft." foxy purred,playing with his golden locks. springtrap rolled his eyes.

"well i like your hair." springtrap says, taking his hair fully out of it's ponytail, letting it fall to his back, "not as long as mine but still soft and it smells like strawberries~" he purrs.

foxy giggled and nuzzled the rabbit, giving off a content sigh and a happy purr.

"one more thing, babe~" foxy looked at his boyfriend, "finger yourself for me?"

foxy blushed again, his eyes stretching wide, "w-what...?"

"you heard me."

foxy sighed reluctantly, slowly putting three fingers to his lips, sliding his tounge over the appendages. his tounge carressing and slipping over and between them.

springtrap shivered in delight, he just admired the things he could do with his tounge, it's truely amazing how gifted he is.

taking the fingers away from his mouth he moved down south and leaned forward, probbing his entrance with a single digit before pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. a small gasp left his lips as he got his finger in as deep as he could manage. he began to slide it in and out slowly trying to get use to the familiar feeling he missed so much, but he craves something bigger, preferably his boyfriend's cock.

his breath hitched when springtrap turned his attention toward his chest, licking and sucking expertly on his nipple, foxy moaned and slipped a second finger inside himself, feeling his walls stretch with every movement and the pure shiver of delight when springtrap flicked his tounge oh so well.

foxy moaned once more, thrusting the two fingers hard inside of him, desprately looking for that one spot that'll drive him crazy.

springy rested his hand against his curvy hip and moved his hips upward, foxy gasped slightly at the friction, his breathe hitching as he grinded his hips down against springtrap's slowly, letting out a satisfied moan, foxy panted quietly as he grinded his hips against springtraps and roughly moving his fingers in and out of himself.

springy couldn't help the small smirk emerging on his lips, "greedy today arne't we~?"

"s-shut up, you've been gone for nearly five months, i haven't had any sexual touches during that time."

"i thought you hated having sex?" springtrap purred.

"i don't like having it all the time...but you make it feel so good..." foxy moaned out, moving his hips faster. springtrap chuckled and netted his finger through his dull red locks and brought him close, runnig his tounge over his lips before kissing him passionetly.

foxy kissed back greedily, stopping his hips as he pulled his fingers out of himself.

the two's lips fit together perfectly moving in a rhythmic motion, their tounges swirling around each other messily. springtrap parted and smirked slipping his boxers off and he teased foxy's entrance.

"ready?"

foxy panted slightly and nods, "fuck me, please..."

springtrap slowly entered, pushing past the tight muscles. he glanced up at foxy, making sure he wasn't hurting him. foxy gripped springtrap's shoulders as he went lower on his cock.

he shuddered once springtrap was fully inside, trying to get use to his size. and _holy shit he was bigger than he remembered_. to sooth the fox, springtrap left doft kisses against his neck and chest, waiting for foxy's okay, to move.

after a moment, foxy moved his hips, "m-move.."

springtrap gripped his hips and slowly moved out to his tip before pushing back in quickly, foxy gasped as springtrap slowly thrusted inside of him, feeling his walls tighten around him.

"damn your tight foxy..."springtrap moaned quietly, moving at a slow steady pace.

"ah~! springy...f-faster...please.." foxy panted.

springtrap complied and started to pound into him, ripping moans out of foxy. his back arched as he thre his head back closing his eyes tight.

springtrap continued his fast hard past, brushing against his prostate, earing a loud scream of pleasure from the smaller fox. springtrap grinned and mercilessly pounded into that spot racking moans out of the smaller.

"ah~...springy..." foxy moaned, meeting his thrusts.

the small room slowly filled with grunts, moans, pants and the sounds of skin slapping skin. foxy's words were slowly dissolving inbetween the small spaced of moans, he gripped springtrap's shoulders, digging his nails in the flesh there.

springtrap hissed and kissed up and down foxy's neck, latching onto that sensitive spot on the pale male's neck. foxy moaned and arched his back, erratic pants and moans spilled from his mouth with every thrust and bite springtrap made.

foxy's chest and neck soon blossomed with bite marks and red patches, his thighs quaked as he bounced on his length. his abused prostate sending him over the edge.

"ah!~" he moaned.

"your so cute~" sprintrap purred, keeping his pace, snapping his hips.

foxy moaned out loudly, "ah~! spingtrap!"

"that's right,say my name." springtrap growled, abusing his prostate harder, moving his finger tips down foxy's stomach and gripping his member, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"ah! n-no...don't do that...i'll cum..." foxy moaned, panting heavily.

springtrap purred and flicked his tounge over his nipple while thrusting and stroking him.

"i-i'm! i'm c-cumming!" foxy moaned

"go ahead babe, cum for me." springtrap purred, stroking him faster. foxy moaned, his body shivering in pleasure, his chest heaved as he realised in springtraps hand, his body shuddered.

springtrap licked his fingers, "mhm~ you taste so good, here, taste." springtrap slipped his fingers in his mouth. foxy blushed and closed his eyes, licking and sucking on springtrap's fingers slipping his tounge up and down his appendages, licking the cum off his fingers .

springtrap blushed and gave a small moan of delight as he pounded into him so more, foxy tightened himself around him, pushing springtrap to his climax.

foxy panted, leaning against springtrap.

"i missed you." foxy breathed out. sprintrap chuckled.

"i missed you too."

foxy nuzzled him, running his fingers through his merky blonde hair, "i love you."

"i love you more." springtrap purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yass!!! i love these two together,
> 
> and no! i don't make springtrap an evil psyco pathic rabbit. i make him cute and cuddley~

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are waiting for updates on my other stories, don't worry i will try to update as fast as i can, my computer deleted the latest chapters i was going to post so i have to start over, and find the motivation to do so...huff.
> 
>  
> 
> wish me luck!


End file.
